The invention relates to the use of a dolomite mineral filler (“DMF”) as an ingredient to enhance the strength characteristics of concrete while decreasing use of hydraulic binders proportionately.
Concrete is a hard, strong material made by mixing a cementious material (commonly Portland cement) and a mineral aggregate (such as washed sand and gravel or broken rock) with sufficient water to cause the cement to set and bind the entire mass. The mixture may also contain admixtures, or other cementious materials (such as ground blast furnace slag or fly ash), or both. The Portland cement, ground blast furnace slag, or fly ash typically found in cement blends are powdered materials sized to pass a 325 mesh (44 micron) sieve.